


畸形关系番外1

by haezhu



Category: jaeren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haezhu/pseuds/haezhu





	畸形关系番外1

谁上谁下？  
抱着黄仁俊睡了半个月的罗渽民实在是忍不住了，只能看不能吃，是个男人都不能忍！于是乎小罗总准备好了全套装备，就等着黄仁俊从画室上下来。  
黄仁俊觉得今天晚饭的气氛极其诡异，罗渽民的小眼神怎么看怎么色情。黄仁俊带着满腔疑惑走进浴室，罗渽民在外伺机而动，等到水声响起十分钟之后，悄悄拧开门锁，走进浴室。  
浴帘没有拉起来，黄仁俊正背对着浴室门冲刷着身体，他天生肤色白，加上平时也不经常晒太阳，在白色的灯光下显得像个漂亮的瓷娃娃，罗渽民喉结动了动，往前抱住黄仁俊。黄仁俊下意识就要一脚踹向身后，转头看了看是熟悉的身影，他歪头靠在墙壁上邪笑着看罗渽民。  
“终于忍不住了？”  
罗渽民没说话，直接埋头吮吸黄仁俊漂亮的肩颈。黄仁俊发力将两人的位置调换，摸索出罗渽民身上的物品，“别怕，我会让你舒服的。”说完麻利的脱掉罗渽民的衣服。  
罗渽民不慌不忙，一步一步把黄仁俊逼到浴缸边，按住黄仁俊的头，撬开牙关，交换着两人的呼吸。一吻毕，他看了看伏在自己肩头上的黄仁俊，凑到黄仁俊耳边轻轻亲吻着他的耳垂，低沉的嗓音在黄仁俊耳边响起：“宝贝，谁上谁下还不一定呢。”  
论力气黄仁俊肯定是比不过罗渽民的，等到罗渽民的手指滑倒黄仁俊臀缝间的时候，黄仁俊轻呼了一声。“宝贝，放松，腰不要绷着。”罗渽民细细的吻着黄仁俊的颈侧，黄仁俊已经容纳下了三指，罗渽民将手拿出来，准备提枪上阵。  
只进了一个头的时候黄仁俊就开始又哭又闹，“呜…你出去！出去！”，罗渽民耐心的吻掉黄仁俊脸上的眼泪，“很快就好了宝贝，宝贝真棒已经吃掉一半了。”黄仁俊没有耐心的锤了罗渽民一拳。“有本事你在下面试试看！”罗渽民直接堵住了他的嘴，看黄仁俊已经放松了不少，罗渽民一挺身，全部送进黄仁俊的体内。  
“啊！罗渽民你王八蛋！”黄仁俊在罗渽民肩膀上恶狠狠咬了一口。罗渽民啧了一声，开始挺动下身。  
痛感逐渐被快感取代，黄仁俊前后都被罗渽民照顾着，他凑到罗渽民耳边，“嗯…罗渽民你…快点。”  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊微张的眼睛和殷红的小嘴，心里一动，“叫什么？”  
“罗…罗渽民”  
“嗯？”罗渽民停下动作，挑眉看着黄仁俊，黄仁俊已经被折腾得眼角泛红，整个人看起来十分诱惑。黄仁俊咬了咬下唇，凑到罗渽民耳边：“老公~快点…”，罗渽民眸色暗了暗，更加用力的挺动。  
“啊！啊…啊哈…呜~~”  
黄仁俊一晚上不知道被罗渽民翻来覆去弄了几次，直到最后自己的前端什么东西都射不出来了，罗渽民还非常兴奋，黄仁俊半梦半醒想着：“下回一定不能让他得逞了！”  
罗渽民俯下身吻住黄仁俊：“宝贝，不要分心。”


End file.
